Dog
, a dog.]] Dogs (Canis familiaris) are a domesticated mammalian quadruped native to Earth, often kept as pets by humans. They are capable of being trained to do certain tasks, and are also capable of forming very close bonds to their master. There are many different breeds of dogs that vary greatly in shape and size, each with its own characteristics. Dogs have a very sensitive sense of smell, and can identify different people based on smell alone. This makes them particularly adept at performing guard duties. Vulcan females are particularly sensitive to the smell of a dog. (ENT: "Broken Bow") After being sent back in time to 1947, Odo posed as a German Shepherd. (DS9: "Little Green Men") Several well known Starfleet captains have owned dogs. In the 22nd century, Captain Jonathan Archer owned a Beagle named Porthos, which he took with him during his time on ''Enterprise''. (ENT: "Broken Bow") In the mirror universe, Jonathan Archer still had Porthos, but this dog is a Rottweiler, unlike his counterpart. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly") James T. Kirk had a Great Dane named Butler. Kirk encountered a re-creation of Butler while in the Nexus. (Star Trek: Generations) In 2371, Captain Kathryn Janeway owned an Irish Setter named Molly which had puppies shortly after she left Earth to command the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. (VOY: "Caretaker") Q once tried to persuade Captain Janeway to mate with him by conjuring up a puppy. The female Q referred to Captain Janeway as "the dog". (VOY: "The Q and the Grey"). Q turned Doctor Beverly Crusher into a dog when he grew impatient with her, Amanda Rogers turned her back into a human, however. When Amanda came aboard the USS Enterprise-D she inadvertantly made some puppies appear in her quarters. (TNG: "True-Q") When the crew of the USS Voyager was allowed to experience the Q Continuum first hand, they found an old roadhouse along a desert road. A tired dog was part of the representation. Quinn mentioned he had traveled the road many times, sat on the porch, played the games, and had even been the dog. (VOY: "Death Wish") A litter of puppies was kept at the nursery at the beginning of the year 2365. Ian Andrew Troi was very fond of the little dogs and asked Captain Jean Luc Picard if he had ever played with puppies. (TNG: "The Child") A robotic dog was seen in Doctor Ira Graves laboratory (TNG: "The Schizoid Man") and in Ard'rian McKenzie's house on Tau Cygna V (TNG: "The Ensigns of Command") The Trois owned a little dog when Deanna Troi was still a baby. Her sister, Kestra Troi ran after the dog when it got away. Because she was out of their sight, the Trois noticed too late that Kestra had fallen into a nearby lake and drowned. (TNG: "Dark Page") An angry dog tried to keep the crew of the USS Voyager away from the barn aboard the Caretaker's array so they wouldn't find out about the true nature of the station. (VOY: "Caretaker") The image of an angry doberman was among the disturbing thoughts that Tuvok imposed upon the Mari Guill during a mind meld. (VOY: "Random Thoughts"). When Captain Archer was dreaming of Porthos' burial, he saw several dog-tombstones, one of them marked the grave of a dog named Duffy. (ENT: "A Night in Sickbay") The Tandaran, Banean and Haliian peoples had animals resembling dogs, which were also kept as pets. (ENT: "Two Days and Two Nights", VOY: "Ex Post Facto"), (TNG: "Aquiel") The Cardassians also have a species of hound used for riding, much like an Earth horse. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow") A dog-like animal is also native to Alfa 177. (TOS: "The Enemy Within") Klingons also kept dog-like creatures. Commander Kruge kept a ferociuos Klingon dog as a pet aboard his Bird-of-Prey. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Another species of dog was used by the Klingons as a guardian animal on the prison asteroid Rura Penthe. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) A grint hound is a species of dog on Qo'noS. (DS9: "Time's Orphan") Tellarites consider canines to be something of a delicacy. (ENT: "Babel One") :This suggests that Tellar Prime may also be home to some sort of species resembling Earth dogs. Types of canines *Fox *Jackal *Wanoni tracehound *Wolf Sentient canine species *Anticans See also *Butler *Duffy *Maura *Molly *Neeka *Porthos *Porthos (mirror) *Rhylo Category:Earth animals de:Hund